New World, Different Eyes
by AgentAquairus
Summary: Fury goes out looking for some 'light' reading materials when he comes across a series of books that look oddly like journals. The journals of Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. Not needing to read them and finding the Avengers ready to know some truths about him, he hands them the journals in hopes that they'll learn who he is and help in finding him and helping him.
1. Chapter 1

~Fury's POV~

I was walking around aimlessly, something you don't hear from someone of my level and from my work place. Many of the people who work for me would say that I have stick up my ass for how much I like to stick to rules. But after my life, you learn that rules were either made in one of three ways. To be bent, broken or stuck in place. I stopped in front of a bookshop named Gnósi tis Athinás, to those of us who could read Greek it said Athena's Knowledge. Walking in I started searching for something to read when I spotted them, tattered and worn out books sitting on a small bookshelf in the corner. I picked them up and started to read them. I knew who had written these books and I also know that my team needed to read them. Grabbing them and leaving six drachma coins on the counter, I left for the Avengers Tower.

I arrived at the Tower and entered the lift to the top floor to where they were situated doing gods knows what. When I arrived, I wasn't surprised. Romanoff had Stark pinned by his shirt with most of Barton's arrows and was in the process of throwing her knives at him. "Agents what the hell are you doing? Stark I don't even want to know what you did, said or heard to get on this side of both my Assassins. Now assemble the team and get Thor down here, you've all got homework." I grinned and held the books up "And a bit of it." Stark had started to mumble about being a genius and not needing homework but it seemed Romanoff had her ways because Stark still went to the lounge.

~1 hour later~

Thor finally arrived in an show of rainbows and sparkles. "Right now that we are all here, I'll say it again, you all have homework and you have to do it as a team. Who knows maybe you'll learn a thing or two from it." I handed the books to Thor to look at and to gage his reaction, he didn't disappoint. He looked at them in shock, awe and then grinned like a mad man. "These are truly his journals? The very ones he kept while he trained and went on quests and the awesome battles he was a hero in? Wait, do they not know?" He bombarded me with questions and then saw everyones faces. I sighed, someone was going to have to find out, but they'll have to work it out for themselves. "Yes they are his journals, the ones he kept while he trained, went on quest and did battle with. No they do not know and there is more to find out. This has to do with who I am." I saw the look of absolute shock on everyones faces.

"Sir, not even Agent Hill knows who you truly are. If this has to do with you, why are you handing it to us?" Barton asked confused."Because it's time you knew and I have a mission for you, but to complete this mission you must first understand those books. Treat them well, he may want them back. As for telling you who I am, did you think I'd make it that easy? In those books you'll find clues, piece those clues together and tell me who I am. Oh and before you start reading, everything, and I mean everything, is true. All of those events happened." With that I turned and walked away.

~Starks POV~

"Um what the fuck just happened!? JARVIS!" I called to my loyal AI.

"Yes sir?"

"Did Fury really just say that he was trusting us with part of his past? To us!?" Banner looked up offended.

"Tony you make it out as if we can't BE trusted. Besides I'm curious as to why he told us there was clues in these books and why Thor was almost acting like one of your fangirls." Everyone turned to Thor who promptly sunk into the seat.

"You must read the books to know. I will say nothing till you have read them." He said stubbornly.

"Alright then, let's get started." Clint called from his nest in the corner.

"Dibs reading first!" I called out and snatched the book before the green machine could.

 _ **1 I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZED MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER**_

"Well that's an interesting title" Banner remarked saying what was on everyones mind.

 **Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"The hell is a half-blood?" Clint called down baffled, this book was weird, like author should be in the looney bin weird.

 **If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe what-ever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

 **Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"That's a normality in our business so I don't think it matters much." I sarcastically snorted.

"Tony shut up and read the damn book!" Romanoff snarled at me.

 **If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

 **But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a mat-ter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

 **Don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **My name is Percy Jackson.**

 **I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

 **Am I a troubled kid?**

 **Yeah. You could say that.**

 **I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

 **I know-it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.**

"Been there, know the tourture and have to agree with that statement full on. Yancy teachers were alway so dull and boring!" I called out.

"Stark hurry up and read the damn book or we'll never finish it!" Romanoff nearly snarled.

 **But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

 **Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

 **I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

 **Boy, was I wrong.**

 **See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon.**

"How the hell did he do that!" More than half of us yelled.

 **I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind- the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

 **This trip, I was determined to be good.**

 **All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

 **Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

 **Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

 **"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

 **Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

 **He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

 **"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

 **"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

 **Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

 **Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

 **He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

 **It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

 **He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone col-umn with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of inter-esting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

 **Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

 **From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

 **One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real seri-ous, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

 **Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

"This is sounding very much like a Yancy School Trip. They were always boring." I mumbled, Romanoff glared at me and I moved forward in the story telling.

 **Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

"Wrong thing to say kid." Cap stated mildly amused.

 **It came out louder than I meant it to.**

 **The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

 **"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

 **My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

 **Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

 **I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

 **"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."**

 **"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

 **"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

 **"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

 **"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

 **"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

 **Some snickers from the group.**

 **Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

 **"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

 **"Busted," Grover muttered.**

 **"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

 **At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"Wish my teachers at the time had ears like that." I mumbled to myself.

 **I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

 **"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

 **The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doo-fuses.**

 **Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

 **I knew that was coming.**

 **I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

 **Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

 **"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

 **"About the Titans?"**

 **"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

 **"Oh."**

 **"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally impor-tant. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

 **I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

 **I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman per-son who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

 **I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

 **He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

 **The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

 **Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurri-cane blowing in.**

 **Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

 **Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

 **"Detention?" Grover asked.**

 **"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius."**

 **Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

 **I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

 **I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

 **Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

 **I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

 **"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray- painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

 **I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

 **I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

 **Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

 **Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

 **"-the water-"**

 **"-like it grabbed her-"**

 **I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

 **As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a tri-umphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"**

 **"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

 **That wasn't the right thing to say.**

 **"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

 **"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

 **I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

 **She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

 **"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

 **"But-"**

 **"You-will-stay-here."**

 **Grover looked at me desperately.**

 **"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

 **"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

 **Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

 **I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

 **How'd she get there so fast?**

 **I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

 **I wasn't so sure.**

 **I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

 **Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

 **I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

 **Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

 **But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

 **I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

 **Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"Dude evil, crazy teacher! You never follow them!" I started to scream and promptly had the book stolen from me by Capsical.

 **Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

 **Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

 **"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

 **I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

 **She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

 **The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

 **She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

 **I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."**

 **Thunder shook the building.**

 **"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

 **I didn't know what she was talking about.**

 **All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

 **"Well?" she demanded.**

 **"Ma'am, I don't..."**

 **"Your time is up," she hissed.**

 **Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

 **Then things got even stranger.**

 **Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

 **"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

"What's a pen going to do? Is he going to scribble her to death or something?" I asked and was hit around the back of the head by Romanoff.

 **Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

 **With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

 **Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

 **My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

 **She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

 **And she flew straight at me.**

 **Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

 **The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

 **Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

 **I was alone.**

 **There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

 **Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

 **My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or some-thing.**

 **Had I imagined the whole thing?**

 **I went back outside.**

 **It had started to rain.**

 **Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

 **I said, "Who?"**

 **"Our teacher. Duh!"**

 **I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

 **She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

 **I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

 **He said, "Who?"**

 **But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

 **"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

 **Thunder boomed overhead.**

 **I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, read-ing his book, as if he'd never moved.**

 **I went over to him.**

 **He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

 **I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

 **"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

 **He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

 **"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

 **He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"Well that's the first chapter." Rogers said. We were all shocked except Thor who was grinning. "Thor, who is this boy and why do you know so much about him?" Rogers asked him.

"My friends his tales of adventure and the many battles he's been in are the stuff of legends on Asgard. Asgardian children look up to him, his friends and fear his enemies." He simply told us. "Continue to read the story, remember what Director Fury told us, everything that happens in these books really did happen. I am going to speak to the Director and start the search for him." Thor walked out of the room with all of us shocked. Asgard knew about this kid! He's got to be powerful.

~Hellicarrier Fury's POV~

Thor waltzed into my office after he knocked. Looks like he is learning human manners after all. "What can I do for you Thor?" I was curios about his visit."Why do you want us to find him Nicholas J. Fury son of Nemises holder of the power of Justice?" Ah, he had worked out who I was from the first chapter. I expected it to be soon but not this soon. "Have you told the others, or are you letting them stew over your obvious stubbornness to tell them?" I smirked as he did as I worked out what he'd done. "No I left them to work it out on their own. I'd like to start the search, but why are you looking for him?"

Sighing I ran a hand over my bald head and looked out over New York. It looked peaceful, tranquil even. But down in alleyways and dark streets the monsters of my kind lurked, waiting, watching. "I want you guys to find him, because the Gods are worried, after the last war, Percy never returned the same. I can't blame him after everything he's been through and how the Gods have treated him. But there's another battle coming and this time we'll need the other pantheons to help. And we need his help, he was the greatest leader the demigods have ever known. He's stronger than even you. Right now he's broken and doesn't know how to fix himself. I want the Avengers to find him so that we can help him." I told him. We NEEDED to find him and the Avengers HAD to understand what exactly he's been through so they can help him. "I'm starting the search early, I'll report directly to you with any information I find." With a nod he left back for Asgard to gather his information and start the search.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I need to add another disclaimer, I do not own the Earth to Hell series. All characters belong to their respected owner Kylie Chan. A beautiful woman to have the privilege of meeting. If you've not heard of the series you're missing out, first book is White Tiger!

 **~Previous Chapter~**

 _~Hellicarrier, Fury's POV~_

 _Sighing I ran a hand over my bald head and looked out over New York. It looked peaceful, tranquil even. But down in alleyways and dark streets the monsters of my kind lurked, waiting, watching. "I want you guys to find him, because the Gods are worried, after the last war, Percy never returned the same. I can't blame him after everything he's been through and how the Gods have treated him. But there's another battle coming and this time we'll need the other pantheons to help. And we need his help, he was the greatest leader the demigods have ever known. He's stronger than even you. Right now he's broken and doesn't know how to fix himself. I want the Avengers to find him so that we can help him." I told him. We NEEDED to find him and the Avengers HAD to understand what exactly he's been through so they can help him. "I'm starting the search early, I'll report directly to you with any information I find." With a nod he left back for Asgard to gather his information and start the search._

~Stark Tower, Romanoff's POV~

"Okay so what we know from the first chapter is his name: Percy Jackson. He's apparently 12 when he wrote this entry. He destroyed his pre-algebra teacher who apparently never existed in the first place. Mr. Brunner and this Grover kid are both in the know of what the hell's going on with him and are remaining silent about it." Clint revised on what we all heard in the book.

"Yes Birdman we know. We were paying attention. What I want to do now is start a pool on how much of this is bull and Fury pulling our legs with this shit." Stark condescended him. I really want to shoot him, but I know that Fury would have my head for desert if I did.

"Stark, Fury said that everything in these journals is true and he's not known for pulling people's legs. Even metophorically. Now can we please continue the reading and find out exactly why Fury wanted us to read them in the first place." I reprimanded him as I picked up the book again and started reading the second chapter.

 **2 THREE OLD LADIES KNIT THE SOCKS OF DEATH**

"Why do I get this feeling that I've seen them before?" I thought to myself.

"Well this sounds like doom and gloom." Clint commented, Stark snorted but kept quiet. Good I would of thrown something at him. Namely a throwing knife of some kind.

 **I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty- four/seven hallucina-tion was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr-a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip-had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.**

 **Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.**

"Kid I probably would too, especially after the killing of this Mrs. Dodd's creature." Steve sighed, understanding the kids confusion.

"I want to know how someone can be around a group that big, go missing and turn up as non-existant." Stark scowled at this mystery that was eating at all of us.

"Stark shut up and let me keep reading maybe the answer is in here. There seems to be something going on that the boy isn't aware of." I stated and returned to the page.

 **It got so I almost believed them-Mrs. Dodds had never existed.**

 **Almost.**

 **But Grover couldn't fool me. When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.**

"Got to have at least one friend who's crap at hiding secrets or is just that amazing they can find out about them without being told." Stark stated while blowing his own ego.

"Wow Stark. I'm shocked you haven't blown up with your ego sitting in the stratosphere. Tell how hard you hit earth when you get back." I exasperated, bored of his self inflating egotistical manner.

 **Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum.**

 **I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.**

 **The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.**

Banner and Steve perked up at the mention of this. "I remember hearing about that!" I smirked it wasn't often these two were in sync.

Stark didn't like the fact he knew nothing about these events. "JARVIS when did such an event happen and why was I not notified!?"

"Sir, the events happened about 5 years ago, you were told about them as they happened Sir. You simply told me to leave it to FEMA to handle." He stated.

"That sounds very much like our tin man." Clint mused from his nest. I rolled my eyes at the two and continued on.

 **I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs. I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.**

 **Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.**

 **The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.**

"Wow, not even I got expelled from Yancy and I got into all SORTS of trouble." Stark seemed impressed with the apparent achievement.

 **Fine, I told myself. Just fine.**

 **I was homesick.**

 **I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**

"Hey guys, if Fury said that all this was real maybe the kid is real. Anyone want to go and check out Upper East Side?" Steve suggested, it wasn't a bad idea. I marked our position and placed the book down on the table, looking up.

"That's a good idea Steve. It'll give us a chance to look into all of this and for us to move about. Let's roll guys." I got up and made my way to the elevator when it dinged. The doors opened to reveal one Director Fury. "Sir..."

"JARVIS we have a security breach! Again!" Stark called out.

"Sorry Sir, but there isn't much I can do when my systems have been over-rided." He reasoned with the idiot.

"Sir, I thought you said you wouldn't be back until we'd finished the books." I asked.

"I did however this has to do with Thor, as you all know he already knows the story you're all reading. He's also worked out who I am." He stated with authority.

"Point Break worked out who you are after reading only the first chapter!? How did he do that when I'm the genius of the group!?" Stark cried indignantly.

"THOR worked out who I am because of what he is and who he knows. Do NOT ask him to tell you who I am, if you think I'm tight lipped wait till you try getting answers from him." He mysteriously answered. Thor tight lipped? Wait, '...worked out who I am because of WHAT he is and WHO he knows.' That's a clue! I filed that away for further research. "As a matter of fact you won't be seeing Thor for a while. He's started your mission early since he knows everything. He won't be anywhere you can find him or contact him. So Stark!" He yelled, Stark turned and eyed him." Don't even think of trying." With that he once more turned and entered the elevator and stood to the side. "Weren't you going somewhere Agent Romanoff?" I shook my head as the doors closed. I made my way back to the lounge.

"Are we still going to Upper East Side or are we going to get back the story?" Banner asked. I shook my head.

"No we've got research to do. Fury left us a clue to work with." I jumped up and grabbed one of the massive window markers Stark kept around the joint.

"Oh and what clue would that be! I'm the genius, I'd know if he left a clue..." Stark kept babbling and I started writing. WHO does Thor know? WHAT is Thor? "These are the clues." I stated everyone looked confused so I indulged them. "Thor Odinson Norse God of Thunder, Heir Prince to the throne of Asgard. Now when I did my degree in Mythology, Norse was one of the major three. There's Greek, Roman and Norse with Chinese following close behind. Now if Thor's the NORSE God of Thunder, what do you think the chances are that the other Pantheons are also every bit as real as Thor and Loki are?" I stated. It was all starting to fit.

"I can see why you're thinking like this 'Tash but seriously, more Gods!? I've had my days with Gods. I can be around Thor because I don't see him as a God." Clint said to me. I understood what he was saying but if Thor can be like this and Loki as he is, then I have no doubt in my mind that there could be gods like Thor out there.

"Just don't throw this theory out the window just yet. Lets get back to reading and see what kind of mess this kid was able to get himself into." I moved back to the lounge and saw the book gone. Banner had it in his hand, he smiled at me kindly.

"I believe it's my turn to do a bit of reading." He stated and then started.

 **I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**

 **And yet... there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. I worried how he'd survive next year without me.**

"There's always something you miss about places, it's where the memories lie." Banner quietly stated.

 **I'd miss Latin class, too-Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well.**

"If we can find him I'll have another person to speak Latin to!" I almost squealed. No one else knew Latin so I went to Greece and Rome to keep myself in practice.

"Yeah Latin is a dead language, no one speaks Latin anymore. I believe I told you that when you were employed by me." Stark once again proved his idiocy by opening his mouth.

"Stark if you COULD speak Latin you'd find that most Greeks and some Romans can actually understand Latin either in full or in small amounts." I coolly told him, I was going to kill him soon. Banner saw what would happen if he didn't move it along.

 **As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I stud-ied for. I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.**

"That's called insanity kid, it'll kill your mind." Stark stated boredly.

"I gather you speak from experience?" Steve asked amused.

"You bet I do." And the story went on.

 **The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room. Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one- eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it.**

"Um what the hell! I can get frustrated but for words to start coming out of the pages. That's a good one." Stark called out having already forgotten what was stated in the first chapter.

"Stark, the kid has ADHD and Dyslexia, study for him would be absolute hell." Banner supplied feeling sorry for the kid.

 **I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.**

 **I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.**

 **I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book.**

"Mature too from the sounds of it." Steve stated. Stark meerly scoffed.

 **I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried.**

 **I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**

 **I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said "... worried about Percy, sir."**

"Ohhh, shits about to go down." stark started to get excited, for what I don't know.

 **I froze.**

 **I'm not usually an eavesdropper, but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.**

 **I inched closer.**

 **"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too-"**

 **"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."**

 **"But he may not have time. The summer solstice dead-line- "**

 **"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."**

 **"Sir, he saw her... ."**

 **"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."**

 **"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."**

 **"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall-"**

 **The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.**

 **Mr. Brunner went silent.**

Oh no, run kid! They'll eat you alive and peal your skin off layer by layer!" Stark yelled making almost all of us jump.

 **My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.**

 **A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.**

 **I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.**

 **A few seconds later I heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muf-fled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on.**

 **A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.**

"'A sound like an animal'? What the hell is going on?" Clint voiced our thoughts.

 **Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."**

 **"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."**

 **"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**

 **"Don't remind me."**

 **The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.**

 **I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**

 **Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.**

 **Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

 **"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"**

 **I didn't answer.**

 **"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"**

"No, no he's not okay he's going insane! Hell anyone would be with study." Stark growled.

"Stark shut up and Banner keep going." I snapped at them both.

 **"Just... tired."**

 **I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed.**

 **I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.**

 **But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.**

 **The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam, my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**

 **For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

 **"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."**

 **His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.**

 **I mumbled, "Okay, sir."**

 **"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."**

 **My eyes stung.**

 **Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.**

 **"Right," I said, trembling.**

 **"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's noth-ing to be-"**

 **"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me.**

 **"Percy-"**

 **But I was already gone.**

"Ouch that has to hurt where it matters." Stark stated emotionally though he was faking the whole damn thing. I had, had enough of Stark and tackled him to the ground and tied his arms up and gagged him.

"There now we will be able to read the book in peace without a billion interruptions. This is already taking a long time as it is." I brushed my hands of invisible dirt and sat back down, Stark now rendered unable to speak. The silence was golden!

 **On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.**

 **The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.**

 **They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.**

 **What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

 **"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."**

 **They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.**

 **The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.**

 **During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he** **expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.**

 **Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.**

 **I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"**

"Way to give yourself up kid." Clint muttered at the rookie mistake. I nodded with him rule #101 for interrogation, never let people know how much you know. Bobbie, one of the Agents just below Clint and me was able to actually reverse this rule and still get more information out. She was good at interrogation.

 **Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha-what do you mean?"**

 **I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**

 **Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"**

 **"Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?"**

 **He winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ..."**

 **"Grover-"**

 **"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."**

 **"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."**

 **His ears turned pink.**

"Wow he really does suck at lying. I thought the kid was kidding or simply knew him that well." Banner said shocked.

 **From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.**

 **The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:**

 **Grover Underwood**

 **Keeper**

 **Half-Blood Hill**

 **Long Island, New York**

 **(800) 009-0009**

 **"What's Half-"**

 **"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address."**

 **My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.**

 **"Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."**

 **He nodded. "Or ... or if you need me."**

 **"Why would I need you?"**

"Yeah why would he need your help, not like he can't get out of things himself." Stark spoke up, he'd managed to get rid of the gag enough that he could speak and be heard. Great.

 **It came out harsher than I meant it to.**

 **Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I-I kind of have to protect you."**

 **I stared at him.**

 **All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended me.**

 **"Grover," I said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?"**

 **There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**

 **After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.**

 **We were on a stretch of country road-no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.**

"Crap place to break down." Steve stated

 **The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

 **I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.**

 **All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**

"I've seen those ladies before. They were in Central Park when I saw them about 3-4 years ago during the Manhattan Sleep. They had hundreds of socks of all sizes around them." I stated as I remembered where I'd seen them.

"Really, three little old ladies got you crawling for the bed covers?" Stark teased, but deep inside me, my instincts were saying there was more to them then and still is now.

 **The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**

 **I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.**

 **"Grover?" I said. "Hey, man-"**

 **"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"**

 **"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"**

 **"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."**

 **The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors-gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.**

 **"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**

 **"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."**

 **"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

 **Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for-Sasquatch or Godzilla.**

 **At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**

 **The passengers cheered.**

 **"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"**

 **Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.**

 **Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

 **"Grover?"**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"What are you not telling me?"**

"Probably a lot considering everything else that's happened." I stated, there had to be more to this.

 **He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"**

 **"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?"**

 **His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. He said, "Just tell me what you saw."**

 **"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."**

 **He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost-older.**

 **He said, "You saw her snip the cord."**

 **"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**

 **"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."**

 **"What last time?"**

 **"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."**

 **"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"**

 **"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

 **This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.**

 **"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.**

 **No answer.**

 **"Grover-that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"**

 **He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**

Banner closed the book, showing the finish of the chapter. I looked out the window, with out my scribble over it, over the city of New York. It was sunset, the clock stated it was close to 5.

"Who wants pizza!?" Stark yelled getting a chorus of 'Yeah' and 'Sure's. I wasn't all that hungry and stayed behind. Grabbing the books I went to my room and sped read them. This kid had one hell of a life. Finding out he was Poseidon's son, blamed for the theft of Zuses Lightning Bolt, then having to fight his grandfather, Kronos to save the shield in his camp. Blowing up Mt. Saint Helens, a feat that even I'm impressed with, though his actual plan was rather stupid and deadly. Having his mind wiped and being thrown into the Roman camp and form an alliance. Falling into Tarturus, the torture he faced no normal human being could have pulled themselves out. The death of his girlfriend and friends, being possessed by Geia the premidoral Goddess Mother Earth. then letting all his fury take over giving him the power to kill her ending the war and saving the world. Without anyone knowing the truth. The Gods treated him like absolute crap, he was seen as a nothing but a pawn in their games. And yet he still stood, he still played his part in their battles. Having finished reading I got up and walked out of Starks Tower and hailed a taxi to take me to S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters. I needed to see Fury.

~Steve's POV, Starks Tower~

We'd returned from getting pizza to Natasha not being around and the books missing. Clint went ahead and scouted the area and came back with the books. "Where were they?" I asked.

"In Nat's room. My guess is she sped read the books and got answers and has gone to HQ to see Fury." He reasoned, it was a highly plausible idea. I wonder what she read to be able to work everything out.

~Fury's POV, S.H.I.E.L.D HQ~

There was a knock at my door, usually Hill doesn't leave for another two hours. It might be Thor with news. "Enter." The door opened and Agent Romanoff came in. "Agent Romanoff, to what do I owe this visit?" I asked, the Avengers weren't finished reading the books.

"Sir I have some questions to ask, about your heritage." she seemed nervous, odd for an agent of her level.

"Ask away but answer this first. How much do you know?" I asked her coolly. clasping my hands together on top of my desk.

"I've read all of the books Sir, I had an idea in my head on what was going on and needed proof so I went ahead. Sir may I be blunt?" She was be cautious, she usually was polite but never this polite.

"You may. Though I remember saying that the reading of those books was to be a team effort not a race." I reprimanded her, she usually stuck to rules like bark to a tree.

"You did Sir, but as I said, I had an idea on where it could of been going and I told the others but I kept thinking I was insane for thinking it. I got the clue from you when you said 'worked out who I am because of WHAT he is and WHO he knows.' when you were talking about Thor." I knew she was highly intelligent but I never thought it would this intelligent. One clue dropped by me and she had hit nail in the head. I shook my head.

"Alright then ask your questions." I replied.

"If my theory is right in regards to what's going on, Thor's Pantheon isn't the only one we have had interaction with. So does that mean the Greeks, Romans and Chinese are also real?" Damn that question, the one that could get me into a lot of trouble. Wait maybe she can help with the politics.

"Yes it does, the Greeks and Romans are one and the same just harder or softer personalities. The Greeks is the softer of the two. The Chinese usually keep to themselves, they don't talk to other outside their center often in fact it's rare. The Jade Emperor is rumored to have a massive stick up his ass, yes bigger than the one I have in mine." I answered her unasked, but thought of question.

"How much have they meddled with mortal lives?" She demanded.

"They try not to meddle with mortal lives as much as possible however, sometimes it's inevitable." I told her. "They do sometimes come down, I know for a fact that one of the Chinese Gods, Shen they call themselves, lives almost permanently on the Earthly Plane." She nodded her head in understanding.

"Am I right to assume that you are a demigod?" I smirked, this was the reason she was hired after the debacle in Budapest.

"You would be, I am Nicholas J. Fury son of the Greek Goddess Nemises holder of Justice, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D and your boss." I smirked as I finally told someone else who I am.

"Nemesis was the Goddess of Justice and Revenge wasn't she?" I almost laughed at the statement. So many got the two confused.

"No, she's the Goddess of Justice and Retribution. I took the side of Justice, if you didn't get that. My brother Ethan however, took the side of Retribution. You, of course, already know what happened to him. Agent Romanoff." I called and then sighed. "Natasha, I have a mission for you that is of the utmost importance and time is of the essence. We are about to go to war with a force the Greek and Roman demigods can't handle alone and the Greek/Roman Gods will be helping as much as they can. However, we need more help. I'd like you to take a quinjet and go to Hong Kong, you've got clearance to park in a private hanger, there you'll meet a Mr. Leo Alexander he will take you to meet with the Chinese God that resides on the Earthly Plane. The Greek Gods organized it, I'm simply the messenger of the plan. This will be a diplomatic mission, I would go but I'm tied here and none of the demigods are qualified except for the few that are healing wounds that go deeper than the mind. Will you accept and represent humanity." I looked at her, almost pleading with her to say yes.

"Of course Sir, solo or may I take another?" She asked.

"Agent Hill will be going with you, she'll be informed of the situation and will meet you in the hanger in one hour. You're to leave as soon as she get to you." I stated, it's long time I told Agent Hill.

"Understood Sir." Romanoff turned on her heel and walked off to prepare our talk had taken forty-five minutes. I think that's the quickest I've explained everything but then again when someone works it out, it does make it ten times easier.


	3. Chapter 3

_~Previous Chapter~_

 _"No, she's the Goddess of Justice and Retribution. I took the side of Justice, if you didn't get that. My brother Ethan however, took the side of Retribution. You, of course, already know what happened to him. Agent Romanoff." I called and then sighed. "Natasha, I have a mission for you that is of the utmost importance and time is of the essence. We are about to go to war with a force the Greek and Roman demigods can't handle alone and the Greek/Roman Gods will be helping as much as they can. However, we need more help. I'd like you to take a quinjet and go to Hong Kong, you've got clearance to park in a private hanger, there you'll meet a Mr. Leo Alexander he will take you to meet with the Chinese God that resides on the Earthly Plane. The Greek Gods organized it, I'm simply the messenger of the plan. This will be a diplomatic mission, I would go but I'm tied here and none of the demigods are qualified except for the few that are healing wounds that go deeper than the mind. Will you accept and represent humanity." I looked at her, almost pleading with her to say yes._

 _"Of course Sir, solo or may I take another?" She asked._

 _"Agent Hill will be going with you, she'll be informed of the situation and will meet you in the hanger in one hour. You're to leave as soon as she get to you." I stated, it's long time I told Agent Hill._

 _"Understood Sir." Romanoff turned on her heel and walked off to prepare our talk had taken forty-five minutes. I think that's the quickest I've explained everything but then again when someone works it out, it does make it ten times easier._

~Maria Hill, Halls of the Helicarrier~

Director Fury had just told me everything, the secret of his history, the upcoming battle, the mission that to my ears sounds impossible. But I can't really say that, I work with the impossible. What shocks me the most is that he had managed to keep it a secret from the Board of Directors! Right now I was on my way to the quinjet to go on this mission with Agent Romanoff. Hopefully she's got her head wrapped around the information. I saw her waiting on the one closest to the hanger door. "Ready for take off?" I asked her, she was a brilliant agent but I've always wanted to know her better. "Prepped and ready for lift off, just waiting for confirmation." She informed me. Would she always be this formal with me? "Roger that." She said into the headset speakers linked to the comms tower. "We're cleared for lift off, want to take a seat?" I realised I'd yet to take a seat, quickly seating myself I donned my headset and speakers.

~1 hour into the flight~

"Romanoff, I'd actually like to take this mission as an opportunity to get to know you. Particularly during the flight." I told her. Director Fury's words ringing in my ears 'Romanoff is cold hearted but I need you to try and mellow her out a bit. This war, this war has missions within missions. Right now the Avengers are reading a series of journals that belonged to the greatest demigod to have ever lived, they need to understand his past to have a chance with him in the future. Jackson has gone missing and we need his help in this war. Just like we need the other Pantheons, Thor will handle Asguard but we must deal with the Greeks, Romans, Chinese and Egyptians. The Greeks and Romans are easy as they are one and the same. Right now Agent Romanoff is prepping a quinjet for Macau Airport, China where she'll meet a man by the name of Leo Alexander who will take her to the Chinese delegates. We need her mellowed out because Jackson right now is in an unstable situation, her coldness could set him off. I want you to go with her and try to get her mellowed out before we get Jackson.' He'd certainly given me one of my hardest missions yet.

~Romanoff's POV~

Agent Hill wanted to get to know me? I sighed I know what Director Fury was up to. He wanted her to try and mellow me out before we found Jackson. "I know what you're doing Agent Hill. Director Fury wants me mellowed out before we get Jackson so I don't set him off. I have read his journals." I exasperated. "Sure I'll try and get to know you but don't expect me to change dramatically in 8 hours. You're good but even you're not THAT good." I smirked maybe change wouldn't be that bad. I mean I used to only work with Clint, now I work with the rest of the Avengers. As we made our way over the North Pacific Ocean Maria and I made small talk about Fury's secret, how the rest of the Avengers will take it. Stark getting his hands on Greek artefacts, we both vowed to keep him away. Soon 8 hours had rushed by and I was landing the quinjet onto the tarmac and slowly guiding it into the massive hanger that held what looked like a brand new privet jet. When we exited we were greeted by a tall African-American who introduced himself as Leo Alexander, Retainer to the Dark Lord Xaun Wu and Lady Emma Dahnahoe.

"We don't usually get visits from embassy's so this is a new one for us. You'll be meeting with the Four Winds, Xaun Wu, Bai Hu, Qing Long and Zhu Que as well as the Jade Emperor himself." He told us as we boarded a boat to the mainland where he would then drive us to the meeting destination. He told us that the journey would take another 2-3 hours. So we got comfortable.

"So how did you get involved in this?" He asked us, he seemed genuinely interested in our involvement. "Well our boss, Director Fury of Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistical Division or S.H.I.E.L.D as we're better known as. Gave my team, the Avengers, a series of journals that belonged to a boy of 12. What I read in those journals is astounding, but it also showed light onto his true self. You see Director Fury is a child of Nemesis the Greek Goddess of Justice and Retribution. He took the Justice side more than the Retribution side." I explained. "He's told us that there's a war coming and his people, the Greek and Roman demigods, can't handle the force alone. He hasn't told me what this 'force' is but I don't like it at all. I've been told that the Greek and Roman gods will help but they need more. So we were told about the Chinese Gods existence. So here we are." Maria picked up for me. Leo sat shaking his head.

"It sounds like you guys are in for a rough time then. Just a couple of things to hash out first. 1) They're Shen, not Gods call them that to their face and some of them will want to repute it rather loudly. 2) They may not help. The Dark Lord has a child of his own to look after and isn't in top condition to fight this kind of battle. The Celestial usually won't get involved in mortal affairs anyway." He told us, this wasn't good news. Maria nodded her head and left for the lower deck, phone in hand.

"So anything else in particular we need to know, cultural understandings we need to perform when we meet?" I asked, as this is a political meeting then we need to gain their respect.

"Yeah, if the Jade Emperor is in the building you need to get down on one knee you right hand clenched and resting on your left in an open hand. When you're in position you need to say 'Wan sui, wan sui, wan, wan, wan sui.' Don't get up until he tells you." He looked like he wasn't kidding. "Also if we tell you to go somewhere else, do it. We have our own monsters to face and your weapons would be useless." This was sounding more and more like mission impossible by the second. Gods...Shen that either wouldn't help us or couldn't. Greek demigods we knew nothing about and Gods we had no way of contacting. On top of all that the world as we know it is in danger from a force I don't even know anything about.

~2 hours later Mainland China~

"We're here, Jump off and I'll go sort out the car, bring it round and we'll be off to The Peak." He assured us.

"Reckon we'll be able to gain their help?" Maria asked me as we watched Leo talk to the guard and disappear underground.

"Honestly I couldn't tell you, but from what I've found out we'll have our work cut out for us. Apparently one of the 'Shen' is too weak to be in a battle of this size and another won't have anything to do with the mortal realm." I told her as a black Mercedes pulled up and we got in seeing Leo. An hour later we pulled to a top at a building at the top of massive hill that over looked the Honk Kong city centre. We drove down into the underground parking lot and then took the elevator up to the top floor, there we were greeted by a door barred off with a metal gate. Leo stepped up and entered the code and opened the door stepping in we were told to remove our shoes and wait.

Suddenly a woman with a European look stormed through the apartment and slammed a door, only to poke her head out once more and look down at us. "Can I help you? Who let you in, no one is meant to be able to get in." She told us well things just got a bit more interesting didn't they.

"We were brought here by Leo to see the Dark Lord Xaun Wu, Dark Emperor of the Northern Plane. We're the 'ambassadors' of the United States of America." Maria told her she started to look worried.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Leo does it?" It took a bit for it to click together, Leo was American, he'd just lost some of the accent. Smirking I shook my head.

"No this doesn't have anything to do with Leo, what it has to do with is something very serious." Just as I'd said this five people stepped into the room from what I assumed was an office.

"They're not demons so I think it's safe to talk to them, but I wouldn't let my guard down. Nobody except the other pantheons know of our existence so why are these mortals here?" The male dressed in a traditional outfit, almost like a kimono but not quite, of blues and greens. I could see instantly that he might be one of the hardest ones to get on our side.

"Quing Long you forget who it is you are with, I may be weak but the Arts are mine, they will be no more a threat than Lady Emma is to Simone." The man who was dressed in black admonished the one who spoke prior. They all walked down the stairs and stood in front of us. We had no idea if one was the Jade Emperor or was a messenger there on his behalf. "You are the contingent sent from the United States of America are you not? You certainly don't look like politicians, in fact you two are quite cute, want to come back to mine? I can make it worth your while." A white Chinese man asked us both, we almost flinched at his suggestion. The male who was dressed in black seemed to notice and promptly told him off while giving us a name.

"Bah Hui that's enough, you know the rules of this household. My staff will stay out of your ugly paws and my guests will not hear of your vulgar mouth!" He sternly told Bah Hui off. He turned to us and looked us up and down. "I'm Xaun Wu, head of this household, Dark Lord of the North and First Heavenly General to the Celestial. This is the Jade Emperor-" The minuet he mentioned the Jade Emperor we fell to our knees, we did not want to piss them off, we needed their help. Our actions got a chuckle out of everyone except the Jade Emperor himself. He looked slightly annoyed, if it was aimed at us we didn't know and was even more grateful that we had dropped to our knees.

"Ah Wu I should have you beheaded for such insolence to me." He snarled, I dared a look at him and saw him with mirth in his eyes. Was he joking around? Isn't the Jade Emperor meant to be a hard ass and not have anything to do with the Earthly Plane? He turned his head to us and saw me watching him for a split second before I dropped my gaze. "Rise, you did well to show such respect to myself without full knowledge of who we are." We stood and were then ushered into the dinning room there we were served chow mien tea. "Now who are you if not politicians from the West?" The Jade Emperor asked us. We both looked at each other and since I was handling this better than Maria was, knew I would be doing the talking.

"I'm Agent Natsha Romanoff a.k.a Black Widow and this is Vise-Director Agent Maria Hill, we're agents with an organization called the Strategic Homeland Investigation Enforcement Logistical Division better known as S.H.I.E.L.D. We deal with issues and beings of the supernatural powers, however we came to you today to beseech your help." I told them, they looked shocked and confused.

"Why, girly, would the United States know of our existence? Unless Leo spoke to others about us and broke his word." Bah Hui stated sadly. I knew this could get ugly, very quickly.

"No we know what you are because our Director, Nicholas J. Fury is the son of Nemises Greek Goddess of Justice and Retribution. He asked us to come here on his behalf to seek your help with a war that is starting. As far as I'm aware it'll not only affect the States and the godly realm but the whole world. We need your help because the Avengers have never fought against any force like the one I've been told and the Greeks and Romans are asking, pleading for help. From what I know of their children, they've just exited a war that lasted three months and lost over half their forces trying to save the world. Now they have lost their best fighter and are trying to find him with the help of the Avengers, however they still need help. Which is why we are here. Please will you help us save humanity and the world as we know it?" I told them, to say they were stunned would be the understatement of the century.

"The Greeks? A war? Ha, last time they asked for our help was when Gaea was apparently waking up, that never happened now did it!" The man dressed in blue stated in an outrage but none more outraged than the Jade Emperor at the blue man.

"Qing Long you will hold your tongue! For your information Natasha speaks the truth, that war did happen and there is one brewing on the near horizon. The Greek and Roman Demigods gave up much to be able to try and put her back to sleep. It wasn't possible until she was slain by Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, he out of all of them lost the most. He lost his will to live, his sanity and his true love. After spending a treacherous amount of time in the depths of Tarturus, the Greek version of hell, to save his one true love he watched as she was stabbed in the back in the midst of battle, unable to get to her because he was engaged in battle also." Wow if I thought Fury had a spine chilling glare, it held nothing against the one that the Jade Emperor pinned Qing Long with. Xaun Wu sighed and looked at us with a 'what can you do' look.

"Who is rising that the Greeks and Romans can't fight against?" He asked us, this brought me up short Fury never told me that much.

"Tarturus." Maria said next to me. Okay this wasn't good.


End file.
